


crashing waves

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sex on the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys finally take a well deserved vacation and go to the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	crashing waves

Crashing waves  
By melynda baker  
It was nice to finally get away. Dean had been planning on having a vacation for a long time now. He recalled telling Sam he wanted to go the beach because they had never been and promising they would one day. He was so happy he could finally make good on his word.  
Dean had booked two rooms for the couples. Cas and Dean in one. Sam and Gabe in the other. Both rooms had king sized beds and ocean views. They were second floor rooms on the three story building. The rooms were furnished with nautical themed décor. A bit tacky for Dean but he didn’t mind. Cas , on the other hand, thought it was precious.  
The boys pulled up to the motel and all piled out of the impala. Joints cracking as they all took a few good stretches. Dean took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the salty air. He was ecstatic and so ready to hit the waves. He took a few steps towards the beach to get a better look at the surf. Sam rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder and nodded towards the motel and cleared his throat, reminding him to check in first.  
Gathering up their duffels, the boys made their way to the second floor as Dean went to the office to collect their room keys. When he met back up with them, Gabe was hassling Cas. Poking him and playing the “I'm not touching you” game. As he watched the angels play fight, he thought about all the real fighting they had done. All the pain they had been through. Looking at them, a huge smile emerged on his face. They were finally getting a well deserved break.  
Sam was beaming , too, laughing at the angel’s playfulness. He was thinking the same as his brother. And he had wanted to get away from the bunker with Gabe for a while too. Being cooped up in there had been driving Sam nuts. Besides, him and Gabe had christened every room in the place. They were overdue for a little adventure. It was time for sex on the beach.  
The boys went to their rooms and unpacked. Cas took all of his and Dean’s shirts and hung them in the closet then folded all their pants into the drawers. Dean arranged all their toiletries in the bathroom. In the next room, Gabe unzipped the bags and dumped them out onto the bed. “ Hey!”, Sam snapped at his messy boyfriend. He should have expected this childish behavior by now. They had been dating for about six months, almost as long as Dean and Cas had been. Its fine, he knew Gabe was just testing him. He’d get him back later tonight.  
Gabe’s favorite way to do it, back home, was restrained in the angel cuffs in the dungeon. The dungeon didn’t get much use of its original purpose anymore. Ever since Crowley had taken over as ruler of hell, the demons had been behaving , for the most part. It, was in fact, getting plenty of use, between the two, kinky couples.  
Before Cas could blink, Dean had stripped down to his swim trunks. They fit him just right, Cas thought. They were loose enough for comfort but tight enough to show off his curvaceous back side. Cas bit his lip in approval. He went to Dean and started to squeeze sunblock onto him. He loved the way Dean’s skin tanned in the summer to a luminescent, almost golden color. He rubbed the cool, white, liquid over his lover’s strong shoulders, down his biceps, along his spine, and around to his muscular chest and abs, wrapping him in a slick, embrace.  
Dean could feel a poking in his back. Cas, blushing, excused himself to the bathroom, grabbing the sun block, and saying he would be a few minutes. The noises coming from behind the closed door were very familiar and Dean was no stranger to the quick, embarrassment tug. He wasted no time busting through the door and assisting his man. Cas was standing with his pants Round his ankles, facing the open shower curtain, cock in hand and panting with a bright red face. Dean came right up behind him, pulling his swim trunks down and with any warning at all, slipped right in with a grunt from him and a hiss of pain from Cas.  
Cas’s body was hot and getting hotter, one thrust at a time. Dean wrapped one arm around his waist, grabbing his cock and the other around his neck grabbing at his collar bone, pulling cas back towards him. With the tension in his body building, Cas danced back and forth with his ass sliding over Dean’s cock and with his cock sliding into Dean’s hand. The summer heat combined with the heat of his lover’s body all around him made Cas sweat. It dripped down into Dean’s hand, making it more lubricated. Dean moved his hips and hand faster, as Cas started to moan his name. Now slamming into the tight, angel ass, Dean was letting out deep almost growls of pleasure. “Baby I'm gonna cum in your ass right now. Cum with me.”, Dean demanded. They both let out loud grunts as they gushed together.  
They took their clothes completely off and jumped into the shower to rinse the cum off of their bodies. Now, worn out from their hard work, they laid on the bed together, still dripping wet and naked. A knock came to the door. Sam called through the wood, “We are heading down to the beach now. You guys coming? “ Dean called back to his brother, “Nah man you two go ahead, we aren’t ready yet.” Gabe gave a little “pfft” and rolled his eyes, making an obscene hand gesture, as they turned to go down the stairs. Sam chuckled, because he knew Gabe was right.  
After a quick nap, Dean and Cas got their trunks on, reapplied the sun block, and headed down to the beach. They found Sam and Gabe splashing each other, like kids, in the shallow water. The smile on Sam’s face was huge and brighter than Dean had ever seen. It was contagious too. He couldn’t hold back his grin if he wanted too. Nothing made him happier than seeing the ones he loved happy.  
Cas sat down on the humongous beach blanket, Gabe had brought along. It was meant to fit about six people with room to spread out. Cas looked so small sitting on the corner of it that was closest to Dean’s chair with his feet in the sand. He started gathering the sand around his feet and burying them. The warmth felt good on his exposed toes. He sighed, contently and smiled at the wind, squinting his eyes to see past the bright sun rays that were blinding him.  
Dean settled into his lounge chair that sank into the hot sand as he sat. It was the perfect day for the beach. Eighty-five degrees or so with a slight breeze coming from the direction of the waves. He watched them crash over the shoreline as he straightened a pair of shades on the bridge of his nose. This was paradise. No need for palm trees, umbrella drinks, and beautiful women waiting on him, hand and foot. He had everything he wanted right here. The love of his life, and his baby brother, happy and safe.  
They had this chunk of beach all to themselves. For such a nice day it was surprisingly calm. Their giant beach blanket took up a large portion of sand. It had a cooler resting right in the center of it. “Babe, pass me a cold one.”, He called. Cas wiggled his toes and pulled his feet out of the sand mound he had buried them under and crawled to the cooler. Dipping his arm into the ice, he shivered out loud, grasping a can of beer and quickly pulling it back out. He passed the can to his other hand and shook the first one dry. He stood up and walked back to Dean, pecking a kiss onto his cheek as he leaned down to hand it to him. Dean, unexpectedly, pulled him down onto his lap. Cas spun around and fell, butt first, onto Dean. He looked dizzy. Dean laughed, grabbed Cas’s chin and guided him into a deep kiss.  
Gabe hooted in the distance at them. Cas quickly got up, blushing, and headed back to his spot on the blanket. “What a jerk, making Cas all embarrassed like that” , Dean thought. He threw a volleyball at him and it would have hit him too if Sam hadn’t dove in front of him to catch it. Sam was always a good catcher……in sports, that is. Dean didn’t want think about it the other way. It sent disgusted shivers down his spine.  
Volleyball sounded like fun, actually and there was a net not far. “Want to play?”, Dean called to the goofballs splashing in the water. Sam and Gabe jogged back up towards their camp, kicking up sand as they went. The couples teamed up against each other and moved to opposite sides of the net. Dean made the first serve. The ball volleyed back and forth for a minute before Sam spiked it into the ground, gaining his team ten points. Sam and Dean had been hitting it back and forth to each other, practically ignoring Gabe and Cas. They both had went for the ball a few times but got knocked out of the way or dove in front of. The Winchester’s desire to beat each other trumped the need to be inclusive to their boyfriends. Gabe spoke up. “Boys, boys! Are we here to watch you two measure your dicks or to play ball?” they both stopped dead in their tracks and blushing, apologized. From then on, they played nice.  
They all were having a great time splashing in the waves and baking in the sun. Dean and Gabe found out they had more in common than they thought, while they discussed music and movies. They were enjoying laying out in the sun watching Sam and Cas building sand castles. They both got a kick out of seeing their boys being childish cuties. What they didn’t realize was that while the boys were building the sand castles, they were also plotting to prank their men.  
The sound of the crashing waves was so relaxing, Dean and Gabe fell asleep in their lounge chairs, like old men. While they were dozing off, Sam and Cas snuck up to the cooler and grabbed some ice. Slowly, shuffling in the sand and up to their sleeping lovers, they carefully crept up behind them lowering their hands just above their bare chests. They mouthed to each other, “one, two, three” and they dropped the handfuls of ice onto them. Dean and Gabe woke up immediately jumping up from the chairs, screaming. “Oh my Dad!” , Screamed Gabe. “Son of a bitch!”, Screamed Dean. Sam and Cas fell into the sand laughing uncontrollably. The faces the sleeping men had made when they felt the ice hit them were priceless.  
They all played and laughed and splashed in the water for a few more hours before it was time to pack it in. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, turning the sky an orange, pink color. Dean took a few minutes, with his arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulder just silently staring at it while the waves crashed. Taking a deep breath of the salt air, he sighed, happily then turned to walk back.  
Back at the motel the boys all got showers before heading out for dinner. Needless to say, this took longer than expected. The horny devils couldn’t keep their hands off each other. In the steam filled bathroom, Sam engulfed his tiny angel in a sweaty embrace. Sand and lotion rubbed into Gabe’s skin, dripping from the giant. “ You thought that ice thing was real funny, didn’t you, ya brat?” ,Gabe said, chuckling between gritted teeth. Sam turned him around and looked down and teased, “I learned from the best. Don’t pout Gabey. Your surprised face was adorable.” Gabe smirked “I hate you.” Sam was so happy to have finally tricked the trickster. “ You couldn’t if you tried.” He said, beaming. “Hey! Watch where your pointing that thing!”, Said Gabe jokingly, looking down at the cock poking his navel. Sam, looking down, raised his eyebrows, with a sideways smirk on his face and shrugged his shoulder, as if to say, “What are you gonna do about it? Its not going anywhere.” He loved when Sam was in one of his dom moods. This seemed to be happening more and more often ever since the first round they went in the dungeon with the cuffs. Gabe got the hint and dropped to his knees smiling. He wrapped his lips around the already throbbing muscle. Listening, to his favorite noise, Sam’s moan, he bobbed his head back and forth. Swirling his tounge around the rock hard cock, he felt it twitch and tasted a bit of pre cum. With his own cock throbbing, he stood up and looked into Sam’s eyes. “ Take me.” He said, panting with lust. Sam grabbed his lover and spun him around. Bending Gabe over the edge of the tub, he rubbed himself in between his ass cheeks. He loved teasing him. Feeling Gabe shaking in anticipation, made him even harder. He heard little yarning noises coming from his lover and decided to slip inside. Thrusting into him hard, he heard a hushed scream. He was fighting back the urge to scream louder. His hands steadying his weight against the slippery wall, Gabe gasped in pleasurable pain. A few good thrusts and Sam was bursting into him. The feeling caused Gabe to burst as well. Totally spent, they both stepped into the shower and lazily let the water cascade over them, washing away the sand, sweat, and cum.  
Dean and Cas were in similar circumstances. In the shower together, it was hard to avoid the temptation to touch one another. As Cas innocently soaped up, he could feel Dean’s eye burning straight through him. The soap suds slowly sliding down his slim figure, hugging each curve as they took their journey to the floor. He turned around to see Dean’s hungry eyes staring lust daggers directly at him. He was biting his lip and pulling at his cock. The man looked like a hot mess with hair wet and dripping in his face and soap covering his cock and right hand, while he panted. Cas soaped his cock as well, stroking at the same pace as Dean. He looked up, seductively at his lover through his long , dark eyelashes beckoning the man to cum. Dean increased his speed while watching Cas eventually resulting in a large explosion of pure lust. Gasping at the strength of the blast, he dropped to his knees, panting. His legs were weak. He could only kneel, now. Cas didn’t get to see him in this position very often, it was a beautiful sight and it turned him on so much more. In a deep, scratchy, lust filled voice he asked, “Dean, please?” Cas rinsed the soap off as Dean scooted forward so his mouth met the head of Cas’s cock. He wrapped his lips around it and quickly moved back and forth. He knew Cas was already almost ready to blow and that it wouldn’t take long. He grasped the base with his free hand while leaning on the other, keeping him steady. Cas gasped at the squeeze and braced himself against the wall with one hand while the other assisted Dean on the back of his head. He felt the build up, it was close. Dean sped up as he felt the twitching. He leaned back as Cas’s load shot onto his face landing just below his right eye. He let it slide down his face, over his lips and down his chin. He knew Cas would love watching it happen. He did. Very much. “Oh my Dad, Dean! That was amazing! You look so hot. Your amazing. I love you.” Cas, somehow got out in between breaths. They finished their shower and got ready for dinner.  
The local crab shack was having a deal on buckets of crab legs. Fifteen percent off if you order two. Dean dug into his bucket so deep youd think hed fallen in like Alice down the rabbit hole. The other men watched, in horror as hurricane Dean blew through his dinner like it would be stolen from him if he didn’t eat like the wind, only stopping every now and then to take a chug of his beer or grunt at a joke. He had really worked up an appetite between the beach and that shower. They were appalled but not surprised. Sam already knew his brother could be a pig but the others were shocked. Although, they had seen the way he tears through cheeseburgers. The table was a mountain of empty crab and shrimp shells and tails after an hour.  
The guys, stomachs full of seafood and beer, headed back down to the beach. They, drunkenly, stumbled through the sand to the water. Walking slowly along the shoreline, they gazed at the crescent moon. Somehow, it seemed different tonight. Romantic, in a way. None of them had ever looked at it in that way before. The only time any of them had ever thought of the moon as “romantic” was while watching a cheesy, chick flick with a girl they were trying to get to bed. Weather they liked to admit it or not, they were in love.  
Gazing up, Cas lost his balance and fell on his butt into the wet sand with a splash, as the tide pulled the water back out to sea. The rest of them couldn’t control their laughter. Dean went to help him up and toppled over, as well. Everyone laughed again. Dean grabbed Cas’s face with both hands and pulled him in for a big, sloppy kiss. The two crawled up the beach further, to get away from the water. They watched Sam and Gabe head in the other direction. Dean and Cas rolled around in the sand and made out under the stars, giggling like teenagers.  
Sam and Gabe had other plans. “ Sex on the beach” had been a common theme they had been half joking about ever since they found out they had been going on this trip. Gabe teased Sam, “ Can’t catch me.” And Sam chased him down the beach to a grassy dune. “Gotcha!” Sam belted as he dove for Gabe’s ankles. They both fell into the grass, laughing like kids. Gabe landed on his back. Sam crawled up over him, planting a kiss on his lips as he reached his face. The kisses continued and as they did, they got more intense. Soon, they were both pulling off each other’s clothes.  
The breeze gave them goose bumps and hardened their nipples. Gabe sat up and sucked at Sam’s. Sam gulped hard and let out a moan. Gabe reached down and grabbed for the budge pushing against Sam’s jeans. He gasped as he felt his lover’s hand rubbing against it. Sam got harder. So did Gabe. He unzipped both of their pants and let their hard-ons spring out and rub against each other. Sam jumped up and yanked his pants down to his knees and Gabe’s all the way off. Pushing his legs up to his chest, Sam glided into Gabe’s ass. For being as drunk as he was, his aim was impeccable. Gabe let out a loud moan. Sam quickly covered his lover’s mouth with his hand and shushed him. As fun as sex in public was turning out to be, he didn’t want to get caught.  
Gabe was burning up like he had a fever. It was the friction from Sam’s cock sliding in and out of his ass. He felt like he was on fire, but it felt so good too. The pressure of his lover’s body thrusting into his own was so violent and delicious at the same time. He was so blissful in this moment. Alone, with Sam, trying something exciting and new. His happiness and lust were almost perfectly matched up. He pulled his man down to him for a kiss and gasped at the intensified pressure as he felt the powerful cock move in further than he thought was possible. At that moment, he felt Sam exploding into him. It caught him off guard but excited him so much that it made him explode as well.  
After a few minutes of recuperating, Gabe took the rest of his clothes off and dashed down to the water. Sam blushed and called to him, “ Get back here, babe!” He had nothing to be shy about after the performance he just gave, Gabe thought. They were already dirty, might as well go cleanup in the ocean. It was right there, after all. Sam had never been skinny dipping before. He decided eventually to go for it. After a few minutes of splashing each other, they heard laughing. It was Dean and Cas, still drunk. They had spotted the two nude men. Sam quickly ran out, grasping his manhood as he ran, so it wouldn’t fly free in the wind.  
The boys all went back to the motel. Sober now, they got cleaned up and changed. Windows all open with the breeze making the curtains sway. The boys, in their respective rooms, all fell asleep in each others arms. Happy. Safe. Drifting off listening to the sound of the crashing waves.  
The end


End file.
